ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
To The Rescue (Digimon Stories)
They have return to the Lookout Fuyunyan: Have we... Ryder: You're back! Keita: Welcome Home! Inaho: You finally made it back! Chase: Inaho, Keita and Ryder are here, so I think that means... Whisper: We're really here! Chase: It is! We're finally home! Our home in the real world! They are Cheering Komasan: Alright! We did it! Psychemon: (Voice) Can you guys, hear us? I'm glad you're back home. Fuyunyan: Loud and clear, doo! We're here because of you. Thank you. Back at Hollow Bastion Psychemon: Well, I guess we were done now. Jibanyan: Huh? What do you mean, nyan? Dracmon: It's all over now That we figured out how to get rid of the bugs. The Yo-Kai Pad will go back to the way it was. Right, Whisper? Whisper: Of course. It should return to how it was, when I first write everything down. Without those Bugs, the Yo-Kai Pad entries should appear back in their original state. Back at Hollow Bastion Opposummon: Yeah. The entries will reappear as they were before. And then all the files.. will be rest. That means, the whole adventure we all shared... It will swept from our memories like it never happened. Back at the Lookout Whisper: Do you mean... you're gonna forget about the time we were together? Even all the things that we're talking about right now? Psychemon (Voice) We are nothing but Data in the Datascape. That's just the way it goes. Komajiro: No way They look sad Shoutmon: (Voice) Fuyunyan, can you hear me? Back at the Hollow Bastion Fuyunyan: (Voice) Shoutmon? Shoutmon: Psychemon explained everything, I know it's not what we all would want, but guys, if that's the way everything's meant to be then.. Back at the Lookout Marshall: It makes me sad. Skye: You went through so much. You really helped us in the Datascape. Taking all of that away is such a... Back at Hollow Bastion Gumdramon: Thank you. But you know, we're fine with it. Besides, you won't be able to get rid of us that easy. Me and my friends, we will never go anywhere. Gumdramon: We might lose some memories, but that doesn't matter when we've still got you guys. Our adventures will never be found in the Yokai Pad, but you'll always find us in your hearts. No matter what gonna happen, we'll be right here. Damemon: As long as you remember us, and everything that we've been through together... Well then, who knows? Back at the Lookout Rocky: Shoutmon. Gumdramon, Damemon... Damemon: (Voice) Well, we should sign off. I guess it's good bye for now. Give the "us" out there our best, alright? Then the Alarm is Beeping on the Monitor All: (Gasp) Ryder: What the! Data Recovery... 100% Data assembly complete. Glitch found in darkness. Awakening dark glitch. Delete Datascape YES/NO? Y- Ye- Yes Then everything is Shaking Dracmon: What is that? It's so powerful that I know! Can that be a bug? Rubble: (Voice) What!? I though we got rid of them? Opposummon: I thought we did! I think that we were wrong. Back at the Lookout Zuma: Oh no! What should we do? Opposummon: (Voice) This Message said it was going to delete the Datascape! We can't let something that powerful get loose. The Yo-Kai Pad data has to be locked! Fuyunyan: But, then we're gonna a lose you all, AND what was in the Yo-Kai Pad! We'll lose them all! Whisper: I don't think it was. Myotismon and DemiDevimon is still inside the Datascape. We cannot delete them. Fuyunyan: They might be made out of data. But we cannot let that happen to them. Dracmon: (Voice) Do you mean, locking the data is not an Option? Both world are stake? What can we do? Back at Hollow Bastion Gumdramon: Oh ni.. Guys! Don't worry! We're coming! He, Shoutmon and Damemon ran off Psychemon: Guys! Hey? Stop? Are you crazy!? Shoutmon: We don't wanna leave them out there! You heard any Fuyunyan said. We have to find Myotismon and DemiDevimon. Dracmon: But you don't know where they are! Damemon: Then we'll just have to find them! Opposummon: Aren't you Adidas? All our memories, our entire existence, even this whole world could get erases! Damemon: We're afraid. Why wouldn't I be? But, you know why I have to do that? Psychemon: Huh? Shoutmon: You've been in our foot before. You've fought with no one beside you. Because you knew that was a lot less scary than just sitting around and waiting by yourself for the end to come. Guys, you once said: "What's important are the actions that you take." I don't know if there's any way that we can win, but I know... I've gotta at least have to try. They went off Category:Transcripts